


The Golden and Winter Rose

by Galatic_Swag



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, crackship, mainly fluff some angst though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galatic_Swag/pseuds/Galatic_Swag
Summary: Ned Stark does not die and Arya stays at court until she is of marriageable age and is bethrode to the eldest Tyrell who she falls for in the end.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Willas Tyrell
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	The Golden and Winter Rose

Arya had been at court since she had been just a sad little girl of nine years, her father was now hand to the new King and his wife her sister who was with child.Arya had bloomed in Kings Landing making friends with anyone as she improved in her dancing lessons and is described by most as a girl with a wild beauty with a certain grace who was braver and more just than most of the knights in Kings landing with a good head on her shoulders.

Arya was dressed in was dressed in a pretty light purple gown embroidered with wolfs at the hem, her mask was that of a silver wolf and her hair was a tangle of curls that reach her lower back.She stands beside Princess Myrcella at the edge of Queens Ballroom as they talked about Myrcella's new home in Dorne and of her intended who she could see was currently talking to one of the other lords from across the room filled with dancing lords and ladies. "Enough of me, what has everyone gotten up to since I left?" she asks Arya kindly with a soft smile. 

"Well, Tansys babe was born a moon ago, Allard won a sparring match against his brother, your brother is still making fathers life all the harder, I've learned some new foot work and a new phrase in Braavosi from my dancing master"she tells her friend grinning softly. The Princess had nodes politely and rolls her eyes with a smile at the comment about her brother but when she hears the last part she raises her eyebrow delicately, "and what is this phrase?"she asks. Arya first says it in Braavosi then leans in and whispers the translation in the common tongue in the Princess's ear when she does so the Princess playfully swats at her arm "Arya!"she says feigning outrage at the dirty phrase Arya had told her and Arya giggles.

After awhile Myrcella's intended walks over and asks for a dance from her which she happily excepts excusing herself from their conversation and promises to talk with her on the morrow.Arya waves goodbye to her before taking a sip of the summer wine from her glass as she looks around the Queens ballroom her gaze falling on her sister who sat beside the King her hand resting on her swollen stomach, she bites her lip as she sees her sister looking upset even though she tried to hide it, Arya wonders why?, this was what her sister wanted,wasn't it?...she thinks her eyebrows furrowed every so slightly. "Worried for the Queen?"a man asks her, his voice firm but their was a kindness to it, she looks up at the man who had come to stand by her side, his hands resting on his cane and he wears a mask is in the likeness of a hawk. "A bit, she doesn't seem to be herself as of late.."she admits carefully. The man nods firmly his dark brown eyes seemed to be genuinely sympathetic unlike most people at court. "I would ask you to dance my lady but I'm afraid, I'm quite terrible at it" he says with a gently smile. "As am I"she says and chuckles softly.

"Do you have any hobbies?, my lord" she asks him and he began to talk of his hawks, horses and hounds. "I had a dog once well a direwolf but they are similar enough but she ran away ,..do you think a direwolf could survive on its own?"she asks as she chews her lip gently. "If the wolf finds a pack mayhaps which is likely since their are many packs of regular grey wolves all over Westeros"he says gently reassuring her with a kind smile although she could see he wasn't fully certain of it but wanted to make her to feel better.They talked for the rest of the evening and into the night about all sorts of things, Arya quite enjoyed his company.

By the end on the night her brain was a bit foggy from the wine, she must have looked drunker than she thought she was because he offers to escort her back to her room but she excepts his offer even though she didn't feel too drunk more sleepy.She takes his arm letting him lead her threw the maze of halls that is the red keep all the way up to her room in the tower of the hand, they stop outside the door. "Do you need any~"he begins to offer until Jory cuts in glaring at the lord "Lord Willas I'll take this from here"he says politely enough, Willas bows his head and leaves without argument.Once she could no longer hear the soft thump or his cane she looks at Jory "He wasn't trying to do anything, he's a good man"she says her words slightly slurred.  
"You don't know that m'lady you barely even know him"Jory says as he opens the door for her and she walks in before he helps her take off her shoes, jewellery and mask despite her protests and tucks her in. "I'm not a child"she mumbles sleepily in complaint as she watches he walk towards the door, he stops at the entrance and looks back at her "Goodnight little lady"he says before he leaves and closes the door leaving her in darkness but that didn't matter too much since she fell asleep the moment she closer her eyes.

She woken up in the morning with a headache, she then reluctantly goes down to break her fast and was sad to hear that all the Tyrells other than Margery her sisters lady in waiting have returned to High garden.


End file.
